


if you feel lonely (i could be lonely with you)

by lildreidel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, implied revalink but like if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: zelda attends to vah ruta
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 35





	if you feel lonely (i could be lonely with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i havent posted in ages im sorry

“Where is Link, Princess?” Mipha asked, tugging at the turquoise fabric that she had tied around her body; a gift from the princess to her in honor of becoming a champion. 

“Please Mipha, call me Zelda.” Zelda said with a soft smile, “Link’s visiting Rito Village on my orders to take notes on Vah Medoh’s inner workings. I certainly cannot be in all places at once, given I’ve decided to attend to Vah Ruta instead. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Oh.” Mipha replied, turning her head down. She had known about the champion Revali’s fixation on the Hylian knight for a while now, herself wondering if that (obvious) observation had anything to do with Zelda’s decision; she pushed those thoughts deeper into her consciousness, not wanting to think about something like that in the presence of others. “Pardon my intrusion Princ—Er, Zelda—but I would...think your father would be quite furious with sending your knight away.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know already. Father scolded me when Link had already set off, even threatening me to send soldiers to bring him back!” A tinge of venom was strung into her words, a teenager angry with her father’s authority. Mipha was thankful she had never gone through a phase like that with her own father, she respected him and vice versa. He had always given her space to be herself and supported her in all her goals. Mipha hadn’t known the dynamic wasn’t normal amongst all fathers, especially royal ones, and that thought made her skin crawl.

The two princesses sat in silence for a moment, Mipha staring out across the lake where Vah Ruta was stationed and Zelda fiddling with the Sheikah Slate she carried with her everywhere. 

“It's just…” Zelda seemed to be continuing from where their conversation trailed off. Mipha set her attention back to the princess, cautiously looking away when she caught Zelda’s eyes; they were green, Mipha noticed, the deepest green she had ever seen. “I’m fully capable of taking a trip to Zora’s Domain by myself without Link. He treats me as if I’m fragile, like a pretty expensive vase that has the weight of the world on its shoulders!” She hunched over and looked down into the water of Ruta’s lake, bringing herself back together before continuing.

“Forgive me, I let my emotions get the best of me. It’s just...frustrating. Did you ever have issues like this with your dad?” Zelda’s looking at her again, seemingly pleading for even a moment of sympathy. 

She paused to gather her thoughts. “No, Zelda. My father always let me have my space and supported everything I’ve done.” Mipha started, tugging at the hem of her tunic. She was never one to talk about herself. “Though, he was worried about me taking up the role as a Champion as most fathers would be. But despite his worries, he knew I had to go through with this and ultimately just wanted me to stay safe. If anything were to happen, I reassured him it was in the name of Hyrule.” Mipha pulled an arm up to pat Zelda’s shoulder, trying to be comforting as possible.

“I can understand why your father worries. Things are getting more dangerous with each passing moon and I’m afraid Ganon is closer than we would’ve ever imagined. I mean, Lady Urbosa was telling me of how the Yiga Clan was attacking Gerudo leaving town and how she’s enacting a curfew and—ah, I’m sorry for the tangent, Princess.” Mipha cut herself off and took her hand away from Zelda’s shoulder. Talking about herself was never Mipha’s strong suit, and she usually kept her stream of consciousness for her diary or for Sidon who barely understood a word she was saying.

“No, no...I understand.” Zelda said reassuringly. Mipha noticed that she fiddled with the Sheikah Slate’s texture whenever she was nervous or when she didn’t have much to say. “I think you’re right. Perhaps Link should have come with me instead of me sending him halfway across Hyrule. I appreciate this talk, I really do miss talking to other girls that are my age. Well, as close in age as a Hylian and a Zora can get.” And then Zelda smiled at her and Mipha felt her usually cold face heat up. 

“Thank you, Mipha.”

Mipha’s words were caught in her throat but she managed to choke out, “You’re welcome.” Zelda sighed and got to standing up, motioning for Mipha to follow. She looked to be in a better mood after talking out her frustrations that were definitely bottled up. 

“Now for what I came here for!” The princess tapped at her Sheikah Slate and turned it so Mipha could see the screen. “Purah and I discovered that I can take portraits instantly that render perfectly to real life. This will make it easier to study the Divine Beasts while I’m home instead of tirelessly sketching and copying the mechanisms in my notebook. It's quite genius.”

“Well, if you need any help with finding a part of Ruta, I can gladly show you the way. Poor girl has been having...issues with her taking on water even after I shut down the system.” 

“Lead the way to the flooding mechanism, then.” Zelda’s smiling again, and Mipha thinks that she might never get enough of it.


End file.
